Karma
by Nelida Treschi
Summary: -SONG FIC- Final Alternativo a cada campaña del RE6. Inspirados en la música y letras de KAMELOT Leon/Ada, Chris/Jill, Jake/Sherry, Helena/Deborah.
1. Leon

Saluditos! Mis siempre queridos y adorados lectores, la presente entrega es un compendio de **SONG FICS**, inspirados en la música y letras de **KAMELOT**  
Y con dedicatoria especial para mi team de super bitches: **LirioNegro1, CMosser y ElisaAlera** con quienes he disfrutado la música de esta grandiosa banda y quienes en parte podría decirse que son las responsables de la creación de esta obra.

Ahora bien, aunque las historias tienen un relación entre sí no es necesario leerlas juntas. Por lo que podréis escoger desde este punto qué queréis leer.

Un capitulo por cada campaña de RE6 y esto se debe a que la obra se inicia como un final alternativo a cada una de las campañas: **LEON, CHRIS, JAKE** y el ultimo episodio es un especial que lograrán desbloquear solo si llegan hasta el...Sin más que agregar ahora que he abusado de su confianza. Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**.**

**_1. Can you Remember._**

Viajaban a una velocidad parsimoniosa, el movimiento del vehículo, el débil susurrar del motor ya lo estaban comenzando a adormilar, se acomodó sobre su costado haciéndose un ovillo con los brazos. Hacía frío. Eran finales de octubre y estaba próximo el alba, cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en ella pero como siempre sucedía cada vez que se proponía hacer eso. Sucedía exactamente lo contrario. Atrajo a su memoria el color de sus cabellos, el perfume de su piel, la arrogancia de su mirada y pese a ello el brillo de inteligencia y complicidad que desde el principio le había cautivado. Nunca compartían demasiadas palabras cuando aquellos encuentros se llevaban a cabo. Habían pasado un par de años desde la última vez y tampoco hubiera podido decir que hablaran demasiado en ese entonces. Evocó el calor de las llamas y creyó escuchar de nueva cuenta el sonido de las explosiones. Estaba a buen resguardo dentro de la habitación de su hotel, se desprendió de la chaqueta, la camisa así como de los zapatos deportivos que estaban bastante llenos de sangre y porquería. Se sirvió un poco de whisky disfrutando del tacto de la alfombra bajo sus pies desnudos y bebió sintiendo por primera vez el peso de los años sobre sus adoloridos hombros. Se permitió divagar algunos minutos en esto y pronto percibió una gélida y suave brisa. No recordaba haber dejado la ventana abierta. Y no lo recordaba porque no lo había hecho.

**_~~1~~_**

**_Una llama en mi corazón ha muerto_**

**_Esta es una canción, es la canción que no se repetirá_**

**_Hoy en día simplemente no sé por qué_**

**_Lo que teníamos y lo que hemos compartido, todo fue tan divino._**

**...**

Bajó el vaso colocándolo sobre la mesilla de noche y escrutó los resquicios de su habitación, no tuvo que explorar demasiado. Ella seguía acomodada contra el marco de la ventana que alumbraba la totalidad del espacio a su alrededor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tú qué crees...-llevaba las manos vacías, lo que quería decir que ya había entregado lo que fuera que en esta ocasión hubiera sido enviada a robar- ¿le importaba? una parte de si aún la creía responsable por el reciente brote de virus, pero la había visto en acción. Estaba infiltrada, no trabajaba directamente con ellos. Aunque no sería la primera vez que jugaba en un doble bando. Comenzó a caminar hacia él que no perdía detalle de la abertura en el busto de su perfecto traje sastre. Lo devoraba con la mirada y él la destruía en contestación. Relamió sus labios como la sangre y él hizo lo propio para desaparecer el rastro que el líquido amargo dejara en su gusto. Se quedó de pie a poca distancia de él, disfrutando de la vista o quizá esperando una invitación. Aún tenía el ceño fruncido. Seguía molesto con ella y aunque no era la primera vez que se encontraban en igualdad de circunstancias, sí era la primera vez que advertía ese gesto en él.

-¿Prefieres que me vaya?

-Prefiero saber qué puñetas es lo que sucedió ahí afuera

-Ah, Entonces es eso, tu complejo de héroe flagela tu torturada alma...-ya había llegado junto a él que por acto reflejo abrió los brazos para recibirla. Extrañaba su aliento, su pretensión y también esa forma única que tenía de sacarlo de control- comenzó a conducirlo hacia el borde de la cama y él la dejo hacer sin dejar de desafiarla con la mirada. ¿Cuándo sabría quién era o por qué hacía lo que hacía? Una mano sobre su pecho y lo recostó con suavidad sobre la mullida cama que ni siquiera había probado con anterioridad.

**...**

Se acomodó con soltura, dejándola ganar terreno ahora que había colocado ambas piernas alrededor de su cuerpo e inclinaba el rostro a fin de arrebatarle el aliento. Su piel se erizo al percibir el calor y el ligero peso de sus formas. Un duelo de poder se inició entonces. Nadie habría podido negar que extrañaban esos contactos que solo entre llamaradas y dolo se dedicaban, él exploro sus muslos por la parte baja de su falda mientras ella besaba sus labios sin piedad, perdió el ritmo de lo que hacía cuando una juguetona mano se colocó justo sobre su entrepierna obligándola a abrir los labios y soltar un delicioso jadeo en contestación, él sonrió a su manera, la tomo con rudeza invirtiendo la posición de sus cuerpos sobre la -ahora- desacomodada cama.

-¿Qué hay del tuyo?

-¿Qué? –comenzó a desabotonar tanto el saco como la camisa de vestir que lucía usando solo los dientes y la espía estremeció cadenciosamente a su contacto, estaba tan concentrada en el cosquilleo que su barba de algunos días le profería sobre la piel que apenas si alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo-

-¿Tu complejo de prostituta flagela alguna parte de tu alma? O es que ya no queda nada de eso aquí dentro...-la desnudó finalmente y contemplaba ahora la perfección de ese cuerpo que sin reparos se entregaba a él- le devolvió una mirada asesina intentando incorporarse pero él no se lo permitió-

-Estúpido...

-Vienes aquí, abres las piernas, ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que piense? -ella se relamió otra vez, lo cierto era que efectivamente lo había buscado solo por esto- Lo que dejaron pendiente aquella calurosa tarde no abandonaba su sistema y como no aprendiera a cerrar la boca quedaría pendiente otra vez-

-Te duele, ¿no es cierto? saber que no eres el único cuando yo sé bien que lo soy para ti -él ya no respondió pero volvió a lastimarla con sus labios, devorando la plenitud de esa maldita boca hasta el más íntimo y oscuro recoveco-

-No eres nadie

-Y ¿por qué estamos aquí? ¿por qué no me entregas? -susurraba a sus oídos mientras él terminaba de arrebatarle las ropas con movimientos rígidos y apresurados- Su veneno inundaba su mente, los sonidos del exterior le recordaban que tenía un propósito en todo esto. Siempre un paso adelante. Siempre acechando y aguardando-

-¿Crees que no podría hacerlo? -respondió una vez la tenía justo cómo y dónde la quería-

-Sé que no podrías...-lo devoraba con la mirada al tiempo que comenzaba a estremecerse en el vaivén de un placer que aún no comenzaba, la tarde era fresca, dejó la ventana abierta y en consecuencia, su piel comenzó a erizarse, sus pezones a endurecerse, y su sexo a humedecerse. Él guardó aquella estampa en su memoria y comenzó a desprenderse del pantalón-

Nunca lo haría, sin importar la crueldad del delito que cometiera. A partir de ese momento. Cuando la creyó morir entre sus brazos y años después cuando vio de nuevo. Cuando la besó de nuevo y probó su cuerpo. Decidió que esto sería eterno.

-Te arriesgas demasiado esta vez -había cerrado los ojos, si lo escuchaba o no, era algo que de momento no le importaba- Comenzó a caminar erecto hacia ella, reconociendo que la corriente de aire estremecía sus formas placenteramente. Afuera el fuego seguía ardiendo. El calor de una guerra que ella o él habían iniciado.

**.**

**~~2~~**

**_Amanece en Osaka, pero siento el frío de la noche_**

**_Las luces del norte están brillando, y mis sueños toman vuelo._**

**_._**

Corría, de un tiempo para acá siempre estaba corriendo. A veces sentía que de dejar de correr su corazón se detendría, sus ojos se cerrarían y todo se acabaría. Se detuvo por espacio de algunos segundos para evaluar el estado de la herida, no parecía fatal, pero estaba cansada. No debía volver. No tenía que hacerlo pero de alguna manera sentía que le hacía falta recuperar esa parte de evidencia. Limpió su nombre. Destruyó el laboratorio pero no contó con otra de esas malditas criaturas recién salida del paquete. Sangraba. Se quitó la camisa aullando de dolor, haciéndola jirones con ayuda de un cuchillo corto, iba a necesitar más que una improvisada venda para frenar el flujo de sangre esta vez, quizá si fundía ligeramente la hoja de su cuchillo pudiera hacerla cicatrizar pero no había tiempo para eso. La criatura bramó intensamente, la buscaba con desesperación y de momento tendría que agradecer al psicópata de Simmons por tener decenas de cuerpos mutados en avanzado estado de descomposición cuyos humores esconderían su esencia de lo que fuera. La última bala ya se había ido al carajo, tenía la información que demostraría su inocencia. Los informes referentes a Carla Radames y otra decena de mujeres que habían perdido la vida en aquel funesto intento de clonación. Tenía que dársela a él. Borrar la expresión torturada de su rostro. Terminar de una buena vez lo que inició hacía tantos años en Raccoon.

Cambió de posición arrastrándose hasta quedar en contra esquina, tomó el PDA en su mano izquierda y sintió el aliento de la criatura como si lo tuviera en la nuca. Su piel. Por primera vez era consciente de lo frágil e insignificante que era en realidad. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando volvió? ¿En aquella habitación dos años atrás? La forma en que lo despidió. La manera en que le hizo el amor porque a pesar del rechazo en su mirada. De la hiel en sus palabras. Lo que él le hacía era lo más parecido que tenía en su vida al amor. Cerró los ojos apretando el PDA como si de algún objeto sagrado se tratara, en la otra mano sostenía la pistola de garfios ya sabía por dónde escapar, pero con aquella herida en el costado sería un milagro si no se dejaba la mitad de los órganos internos en el vuelo.

**...**

Un suave golpe en el hombro y se desperezó maldiciendo una y mil veces a la persona que le hubiera hecho volver de aquel delicioso recuerdo. Sus ojos, su aliento, su piel. Descubrieron sus cuerpos desnudos en aquel íntimo abrazo, las heridas que recordaba estaban ahí pero había otras nuevas. Evidencia de sus airosos encuentros con la muerte y del camino que irremediablemente los separaba. Besó cada una de ellas con fervor preguntando dónde se las había hecho. Tenía un corte apenas perceptible bajo el seno izquierdo y lo recorrió con la lengua, a medida que ella dejaba escapar un delicioso jadeo y le imprimía nuevas marcas con sus alargadas uñas en la espalda baja.

-Leon...-abrió los ojos pesadamente, destruyendo a su perturbador de sueños con la mirada, se trataba de Helena que intentó desviar la mirada tan pronto descubrió ese gesto que hasta ahora le era desconocido en él.

-Lo siento...

-¿Qué pasa? -se acomodó sobre el asiento, intentando desvanecer la ira que le provocaba "dejarla ir" revisó sus ropas disimuladamente, no hubiera sido que tuviera una repentina desviación de sangre, pero no fue así. Aún estaban en el auto, faltaban varios kilómetros para llegar al aeropuerto, la morena parecía nerviosa así que le dedicó una nueva mirada un poco más relajada y la animó a continuar.

-Dejaste el PDA a un lado y te llegó un mensaje -él tuvo que reprimir una nueva maldición- Lo sacaba de su delirio por un maldito mensaje de texto pero luego recordó que su veracidad aun estaba en riesgo. Podrían ser noticias de Ingrid diciéndoles que al llegar al aeropuerto ambos serían arrestados porque los datos que demostraban su inocencia no podían proceder debido a que fueron entregados por una mujer buscada de manera internacional. Se acomodó de nuevo, tomando el diminuto aparato en sus manos-

No eran más de 3 letras, ni siquiera era una palabra. Pero eso bastó para que el corazón le estallara en pedazos.

-S.O.S

**...**

Se dejó caer de nueva cuenta revisando el mensaje de texto, vaya estúpida estaba hecha. Siempre que enviaba mensajes lo hacía al último número utilizado y en esta ocasión. No había sido su jefe que dada la naturaleza de los recientes eventos debía aseverar que estaba así o más muerta. Había sido él. No tenía fuerzas para enviar un segundo mensaje, la herida seguía sangrando, su cuerpo le pesaba, sus ojos se cerraban. La criatura bramaba a no más de 6 metros debajo de ella y por un momento de vacilación pensó que quizá sería lo mejor. Cuando encontrara su cuerpo, encontraría la evidencia. Dejaría de verla de aquella manera funesta. Aunque si la veía con afecto o indiferencia. Ella, ya no lo notaría.

**.**

**~~3~~**

**_¿Te acuerdas? Dime a qué punto tengo que ir._**

**_¿Puedes recordar la lujuria en los cielos del este?_**

**_¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste sayonara?_**

**_¿Me puedes recordar? Porque yo nunca dije adiós._**

**_._**

Tomó el arma nerviosamente pero con decisión bajándolos a todos del vehículo, Helena intentó hacerlo entrar en razón. Aquello levantaría más cargos y sospechas en su contra pero él ni siquiera se inmutó. Le dedicó una mirada que flageló su alma. Como si se disculpara, como si se odiara, como si quiera saber porqué el destino se empeñaba en hacerle daño. Dejó de apuntarle con el arma, pues si había utilizado un rehén para llevar a cabo su artimaña había sido ella. Y nadie más. Cerró la portezuela, pisó el acelerador y a fondo y desapareció acompañado de las primeras luces del alba. Era una mañana demasiado gélida. Vieron el vehículo desaparecer entre una montaña de polvo, los oficiales encargados de escoltarles hasta el aeropuerto hicieron ademán de comunicarse con su superior al mando pero entonces ella tuvo que sacarlos de combate y mandarlos a dormir unas cuantas horas. No le gustaba esta sensación de traicionar a sus allegados pero no sería la primera, ni sería la última vez que lo hiciera con tal de proteger a quienes le eran más importante que nada.

**…**

-¿Quién te hizo eso?-preguntó una vez terminara de besar una nueva y diminuta herida cercana a la yugular- se concentró en su mirada, adoraba verse en su mirada y ser testigo de cómo el veneno se convertía en un suave y transparente elixir, ella necesito algunos segundos más para recuperar el aliento, abrió sus preciosos labios y él no pudo reprimir el impulso de besarla, mientras se hundía más profundamente en su piel, la espía se arqueo en respuesta levantando las caderas en un impulso desesperado por incrementar la fricción de sus cuerpos.

-Tal vez…hice enfadar a mi último jefe…

-¿Wesker?

-Trabajo para el dinero

-¿Eso en qué te convertiría? ¿Quién eres en realidad?

-Ahh….-respondió con un delicioso jadeo más al tiempo que mordisqueaba su cuello y se aferraba a su espalda de lleno-

-¿Tanto así quieres saber? –intercambiaron miradas en silencio el veneno volvía a estar presente así como la severidad y el juicio en los ojos de él, ella sonrió como siempre lo hacía, con alevosía y premeditación, sus labios enrojecidos ahora debido a sus ávidos besos y sus pupilas dilatadas a causa del deseo, colocó ambas manos sobre la cadera de él, atrapándolo con violencia e invirtiendo la posición de sus cuerpos en un solo y perfectamente colocado movimiento. El la observó esta vez, la luz de la tarde entrante dibujaba exquisitas sombras sobre cada plenitud de su piel, aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y ahora fue su turno para perder el aliento, para estremecer agónicamente sabiéndose dominado por una mujer por demás experta en las artes de hacer el amor. Admiró sus pechos, esos preciosos botones hinchados y erectos que de momento eran solo para él y colocó ambas manos sobre sus glúteos, ayudándola a mantener un ritmo que estaba próximo a volverlos locos. La buscó con la mirada, las sacudidas de su amante hablaban de que estaba próxima a llegar al punto y lo mismo le sucedía a él…-se corrió dentro de ella que volvía a arquearse hacia atrás disfrutando la sensación de su semen como fuego líquido desparramándose en su interior, la sintió temblar ligeramente y volver a devorarlo con la mirada- Amaba eso en ella, la forma en que lo miraba cuando hacían...lo que hacían. Eran solo ellos, destruyéndose en el silencio. En el medio de una ciudad destruida, de una batalla inconclusa. De un momento que ninguno de los dos sabía hasta cuando se repetiría. Se dejó caer contra su pecho, enlazando las manos en torno a las suyas, apoderándose de sus labios una última vez y el la dejo hacer porque era lo único que tenían.

**…**

Aumentó la velocidad del vehículo al tiempo que repasaba los últimos acontecimientos en su cabeza. Su imagen en aquel video- Su cuerpo desnudo, húmedo…vulnerable. El terror se apoderó de él pero lo disfrazó de indiferencia, demandando una respuesta y al mismo tiempo preguntándose cuánto de ello podría ser cierto. ¿Siempre fue una criatura? ¿Por eso volvió de la muerte? ¿Por eso jamás se quedaba? ¡Pero qué idea tan más estúpida! Si él mismo había visto su cuerpo más de una noche y más de una vez. Si fuera como ellos, ¿A caso las heridas no sanarían? ¿A caso no desearía apoderarse de su vida? ¿A caso no desaparecería de su mirada todo atisbo de calor?- La mujer del video. La mujer de su duelo. La mujer que tuvo hacía dos años en su lecho y hacía unas cuantas horas sobre su cuerpo.

**.**

**~~4~~**

**_Una llama en mi corazón ha muerto._**

**_Demasiado lejos, es demasiado lejos para mí decir_**

**_Ojalá pudiera volver el tiempo atrás_**

**_¿Hay alguien a quien culpar? Muéstrame el camino._**

**_._**

Perdió la conciencia mientras aguardaba la venidera muerte, multitud de imágenes se formaban dentro de su cabeza pero de entre todas ellas decidió conservar la que sin lugar a dudas sería su último encuentro.

-Si de verdad eres tú…-¿Por qué diría eso? A no ser que hubiera visto ese maldito video…

-Se que puedes superar esto…ambos podemos. –su voz, el sonido de su voz era lo que le había hecho despertar en aquel entonces y lo mismo que la impulsaba a despertar ahora- escrutó la densidad de las sombras a su alrededor. La criatura. ¿Dónde se había metido? revisó sus armas y la herida, su improvisado vendaje estaba cubierto de escarlata en su totalidad ¿Cuánto tiempo durmió? Se incorporó rápidamente pero inmediatamente se mareó, la criatura bramó de nuevo estaba justo sobre ella, percibió la calidez de su aliento e inspiró la fetidez del mismo, un acto reflejo la llevó a disparar la única arma que llevaba. El lanza garfios salió disparado directo sobre su coraza y bramó de nueva cuenta al tiempo que se precipitaba hacia abajo y ella se iba sobre él con las escazas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, soltó el aire de sus pulmones cuando tocaron tierra y volvió a creer que definitivamente todo se había acabado. ¿Por qué volver? Para demostrar algo a alguien que ni siquiera creía en ella.

**…**

-Solo soy yo

-¿Y quién eres ahora? La de Raccoon, la de España o la de Eslavia...

-Soy quién tú quieras que sea

-Entonces no eres ninguna -y eso en parte era cierto- siempre debía montar una puesta en escena ante él, siempre debía ser una persona diferente, aunque cuando estaba en su lecho, cuando se entregaba a su cuerpo. En verdad se esforzaba por demostrar quién era la persona real. Cerró los ojos dejándolo envolverla con su abrazo. La tarde seguía siendo fría, como debía serlo su corazón pero por alguna razón aquellas palabras la hirieron. Podría estar con ella o con cualquier otra. A fin de cuentas era solo una muñeca que eventualmente…se rompería.

-Tengo que…

-¿Irte?

-Si…-él la envolvió aun más entre sus brazos aprisionándola con su cuerpo, besó su cuello y fue bajando con la mano traicioneramente por el largo de su espalda hasta posarse de nueva cuenta sobre su entrepierna-

-Te pagaré lo que quieras…si te quedas –ella lo golpeó en respuesta, le soltó un codazo sobre las costillas que lo llevó a doblarse ligeramente pero aún la tenía enredada contra su cuerpo, se colocó sobre ella, odiándola, amándola ¿qué demonios quería de ella? ¿Y por qué no quería que se detuviera? Lo besó de nuevo, se hicieron el amor de nuevo entre caricias lastimeras que dejaban surcos sobre su piel desnuda. Como si quisieran demostrar algo al otro o quizá solo trataran de convencerse a sí mismos.

Cuando la tarde hubo pasado y los sonidos del exterior cesaron junto con los aromas de la sangre el fuego y la pólvora ella se levantó.

**.**

**~~5~~**

**_Amanecer en el Osaka, pero siento el frío de la noche_**

**_Las luces del norte están brillando, y mis sueños toman vuelo_**

**_Los recuerdos son para siempre, y veo tu cara_**

**_Llorando en la distancia, hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo._**

**_._**

Él fingió dormir como solía hacer para no tener que despedirla, la observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras una a una acomodaba sus delicadas prendas, el traje seguía cortado por el frente y la brisa que entraba por la ventana era casi helada, la vio envolverse entre sus brazos y dedicar una mirada perdida al exterior. Deseó ser alguien diferente, alguien que pudiera levantarse e ir a su lado, cobijarla entre sus brazos y besar sus labios. Despedirla hasta la próxima vez, pero casi podía asegurar que tendría que pasar demasiado tiempo antes de esa vez. –aseguró sus armas y tomó la pistola de garfios entre sus manos- la zona tenía que seguir plagada de agentes de ambas naciones. Ni si quiera se le ocurría una forma en la que hubiera llegado hasta ahí sin ser vista. Si la encontraba quién fuera, Si la atrapaba quién fuera…

-¡Espera! -ella se congeló por un momento y volvió ligeramente el rostro a tres cuartos- La sombra de sus cabellos ocultaba su rostro ¿Por qué no lo advirtió en ese momento? Solo recordó la sonrisa de sus labios cerezos. El atisbo de pretensión y la despedida que como siempre le dejaba sin aliento-

-Te veré luego

**…**

¿Había lágrimas en sus ojos en aquel entonces? O era otra imagen inventada de ella, de la mujer que idealizó durante tantos años que no podía reprimir el impulso de destruirla en los escasos momentos en que verdaderamente era suya. No entendía nada de esto y tampoco estaba seguro de querer entenderlo. Llegó al lugar exacto en cuestión de algunas horas. Ella podría estar resistiendo o podría estar muriendo. Si encontraba solo su frío cuerpo. ¿Entonces qué es lo que haría? No quería perderla. Nunca quiso perderla. Por eso jamás se despedía. Atravesó una columna de fuego, intentó reconocer su figura entre las sombras pero la construcción rápidamente se estaba yendo al infierno. Escuchó un estruendoso sonido más producto de una serie de columnas y vigas que se colapsaban al vacío y entonces vio una criatura de proporciones inmensas y la encontró a ella…

El tiempo pareció detenerse a la vez que corría como alma que lleva el diablo, la criatura dejo escapar un sonoro quejido al ser atravesada por una de las tantas vigas que yacían sobre el piso y comenzaba a desvanecerse con ella aún desplomada sobre su cuerpo. Gritó su nombre con desesperación al tiempo que libraba una serie de escombros y le daba alcance entre la confusión y el terror. La admiró desde su posición por espacio de algunos segundos esperando poder despertar de aquel terrible sueño. La sangre impregnaba su piel, mancillaba la prenda que se había arrebatado en un desesperado intento por mantenerse a salvo ¿Y dónde había estado él? Soñando despierto, odiándola en secreto por dejarle una vez más confundido y enfadado junto a multitud de preguntas de las que ya no deseaba respuesta. Ansiando sus labios, deseando haberle podido robar algo más que el contacto de su mano sobre su rostro y estrecharla con pasión mientras decía que lo suyo sería eterno…

**.**

**~~6~~**

**_¿Te acuerdas? Dime a qué punto tengo que ir._**

**_¿Puedes recordar la lujuria en los cielos del este?_**

…

Alguien lloraba contra su pecho, sintió el dolor lacerante en cada poro de la piel y aquella punzada agónica que debía representar el lugar donde la criatura había alcanzado a soltar su estocada fatal, estaba mareada y contrario a su propio deseo. Malditamente viva, probó a mover sus dedos, más líneas de dolor llegaron a sus terminales nerviosas pero pronto percibió el tacto de aquel que lloraba a su lado. Su respiración se normalizo de pronto y sintió como la liberaba de la presión de su cuerpo. Intentó abrir los ojos pero tenía miedo de lo que llegara a encontrar si los abría de nuevo.

-Ada…-su voz- era el bálsamo y la toxina. Su salvación y rendición. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, encontrando un poco de bruma y a través de ella el azul de su mirada- intentó decir algo pero ningún sonido escapó de sus labios, probó entonces evaluar el estado de su cuerpo pero él ya no se lo permitió. La acunó contra su pecho, aspiró su aroma y debía reconocer que esa mezcla de colonia, sudor, suciedad y sangre le sentaba demasiado bien-

-¿Lo recuerdas? –ella intentó preguntar pero él prosiguió- Hace dos años, ¿Me recuerdas a mí? –se perdió en el dolor de su mirada, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos a causa del llanto y una parte de sí misma deseó haber podido llorar junto a él-

-Porque yo nunca dije adiós…

-¿Qué?

-Nunca lo hice y no pretendo comenzar ahora...-ella realmente intentaba comprender lo que decía pero estaba demasiado cansada, soltó su mano y repasó la herida en su costado- fue entonces consciente de que el pecho de él también estaba desnudo y que había usado sus ropas para cambiar su improvisado vendaje.

-Es superficial pero debió doler un infierno -ella asintió- Así que se había desmayado a causa del dolor y no por la pérdida de sangre, probó a moverse de nuevo pero más líneas de dolor se instalaron en su interior, soltó un bufido que no pasó por él desapercibido y desvió la mirada al saberse por segunda ocasión totalmente vulnerable y derrotada ante él.

-¿Qué es tan importante para ponerte en riesgo? ¿El dinero? ¿La posición? ¿El poder? Si tan solo me dejaras...-ella volvió a protestar y entonces supo que ya lo había estropeado- Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, diminutas, transparentes, se odió internamente por su nula capacidad de tacto humano, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Ada se movió finalmente haciendo caso omiso del dolor y rebuscó entre los compartimentos de su cinturón. Encontró una tarjeta de memoria y se la entregó a él que la tomo dubitativo y con algo de frustración.

-¿Quién te envió de regreso aquí?

-Tú...-y dicho esto volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer contra él- colocó la tarjeta de memoria en su PDA que tenía un número sin fin de llamadas perdidas y mensajes del departamento de gobierno- analizó los datos, carpetas médicas de decenas de mujeres sometidas a un proceso de clonación, las fotografías incluían aparte de las fichas técnicas, la evolución del experimento que contenía entre sus componentes muestras irregulares del virus C. Los experimentos iban de lo perverso a lo grotesco. El video de la crisálida aparecía casi al final junto con la desesperada voz de Simmons. "No es como ella" "Aún no es como ella" "Nunca volverás a dejarme" "Serás mía" Ada Wong... -ella se removió incómoda al escuchar sus palabras y evocar las maneras en que la trató- Intentó forzarla a tener algo con él. Pero ni por todo el oro de china...

-¿Él te clono?

-La mujer del vestido azul, la que Chris persiguió y la familia asesinó...No era yo.

-¿Y cómo sé ahora que eres tú? -la consumía con su mirada, deseaba tener una respuesta para aquella pregunta pero no se le ocurría una sola que valiera la pena o fuera irrefutable para él- cerró los ojos de nuevo y dejó escapar un poco más de llanto amargo. No la creía, era como el resto. Disfrutaba su cuerpo pero jamás confiaría o creería...

-No llores...-intentó obedecer pero eso solo la hizo llorar un poco más- ¡mírame! -no- ¡mírame!...Ada, si en verdad eres tú...

-¡Claro que soy yo! Imbécil...-soltó con dolor amargo y volvió a estallar en llanto mientras él la acunaba contra su pecho-

-Ya lo sé, neurótica...-ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos- ¿estaba divertido con esto? ¿Se burlaba de ella? ó estaba muerta y esto no era más que otra bonita alucinación de su mente enferma.

-¿No me crees? -ella negó tímidamente- Sueño o realidad, el bastardo la estaba haciendo dudar hasta de su propia existencia. Leon tomó su mano dentro de las suyas imprimiendo más líneas de dolor pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar. La colocó con soltura debajo de la herida recientemente abierta por debajo de su pantalón hasta encontrar la marca que años atrás imprimiera el Tyrant sobre su piel. Esa marca era lo que la hacía ser quién era. La mujer de Raccoon, la de España y Eslavia. La que yació entre sus brazos y la que ahora se deshacía en llanto-

-Sé que eres tú, cuando estás a mi lado...-presionó su mano dentro de la suya- el PDA volvía a estallar en su cacofonía incesante pero eso podía esperar. Besar los labios de su hasta ahora única amante. No

* * *

_El titulo de cada episodio lleva el nombre de la canción en cuya letra me basé, en este caso: _

**_Can you Remember_**

**_Kamelot_**


	2. Chris

Si habéis comenzado por esta parte solo me queda agregar que en verdad espero no confundirlos demasiado con el desarrollo de eventos que verán más abajo. Todo tiene una explicación -creo yo- y en mi defensa diré que es la primera vez que hago un Valenfield así que espero no provocar demasiadas migrañas o demasiado asco. Este capitulo en específico está dedicado a: **CMosser y FattyRoseMalfoy** que son las chicas que me hacen creer que Chris vale mucho y merece respeto. Ahora si, a leer!

* * *

**.**

**2. One Day**

Escuchó los informes sobre el escape del agente Kennedy, tenían a su compañera que no solo fue tomada como rehén sino que había inmovilizado a sus escoltas a fin de ayudarle a ganar más terreno. No entendía qué era lo que pretendía. ¿Volvió para encontrar la muerte? Volvió para morir con ella -puntualizó una voz en su cabeza- Estaba obsesionado con ella. Advirtió la debilidad de su espíritu y a la vez la fortaleza del mismo cuando le apunto con su arma. ¿Tenía razón para odiarlo? Siempre creyó que las emociones salían sobrando en este negocio. Pero habían sido las emociones las que llevaron a Jill a lanzarse al vacío junto con Wesker, las que lo habían llevado a él a atravesar un continente con tal de destruirlo y las que habían orillado a Piers a cerrar la escotilla y...-no- No quería recordarlo de nuevo. No podía permitirse aquello pero se lo debía. A su persona y memoria. Tenía que esforzarse de nuevo. Seguir adelante por él y por ellos. Pero simplemente...ya no podía. -tomo el cuello de la botella y vertió la totalidad del amargo líquido en su interior- evocando su rostro y sus palabras.

Si aún estuviera aquí ya se habría lanzado en su contra, lo habría golpeado en el rostro y le habría arrebatado aquel delicioso veneno. Pero él...ya no estaba.

**.**

**~~1~~**

**_¿Puedes recordar la mañana en que te dije adiós?_**

**_Justo cuando un nuevo día amanecía_**

**_Una parte de mí murió._**

**_._**

Bebió con avidez hasta que el calor lacerante quemó su garganta y estómago. Los sonidos del rededor prontamente se comenzaron a opacar. Un equipo de búsqueda y rescate. Perdieron la señal del PDA, su compañera estaba destrozada puesto que debajo de un mausoleo similar a ese descansaba inerte el cuerpo de su única hermana. Maldijo en su fuero interno al no poder seguir el ritmo de los acontecimientos, el alcohol ya lo estaba comenzando a marear. Perdió el equilibrio, su cuerpo se iba en caída libre y no había más nadie que pudiera levantar sus pedazos. Soltó un leve bufido y alguien gritó en algún sitio cuando la botella se rompió en multitud de fragmentos a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos, apretó los nudillos, trató de no pensar en lo ocurrido pero su mente ya no pertenecía más a este lugar. Volvía a estar en aquella base submarina, ciego por la confusión y la ira.

Si lo hubiera escuchado cuando dijo que lo suyo era una causa perdida. Si pudiera regresar sobre sus pasos y ser él quién...

-Capitán...-escuchó de pronto y reconoció la delgada línea de sus labios, los ojos sinceros, la expresión de un joven que intentaba ser adulto en un mundo corrompido por una guerra que no tendría ni porqué soportar- Estaba atrapado en el sueño. No estaba loco ni era tan crédulo como para asumir que por fin había alcanzado el tan ansiado coma etílico y estaba por fin a su lado.

_-¡Voy a ir tras ella!_

_-Eso no es parte de la misión_

_-¡Un carajo con la misión Piers! -lo colocó contra la pared y el soldado tuvo el coraje de sostener su mirada- Era una locura. Una maldita locura. Todo lo que él decía, pero estaba más allá de sus manos- El deseo de venganza, la frustración por una misión mal lograda y la sapiencia de que sus vidas se extinguieron por una equivocación suya._

_-¿A dónde crees que vas?_

_-Alguien tiene que cuidarte la espalda, Chris._

**.**

**~~2~~**

**_De alguna manera tengo que tratar de_**

**_Acostumbrarme a estar solo_**

**_Si pudiera abrazarte una vez más_**

**_Yo nunca te dejaría ir._**

**_._**

Más imágenes aparecían en sus memorias y vagamente fue consciente de que no era la primera vez que sucedía algo como esto. La soledad y la guerra. La confusión y el dolor. ¿Es que jamás se acabaría? El hizo todo lo que le ordenaron. Su único error de lo único que se arrepentía era del momento en que decidió proteger a esa maldita mujer.

-¡Capitán! -ahora era Finn quién lo llamaba- advirtió de nueva cuenta sus ojos aterrados, su mano intentando alcanzarlo hasta que le consumió el fuego de aquel terrible virus. ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! -Sus gritos iban a terminar por arrebatarle algo más que el aliento- Alguien intentaba moverlo ahora, quería despertar, quería dejar de ver sus rostros maltrechos y a la vez no quería volver a perderlos. Fue su culpa. Solo suya y de nadie más.

-Chris... -la voz de Jill se anteponía al sueño, desvanecía los fantasmas de su alma y lo traía de regreso a la realidad. Abrió los ojos pesadamente maldiciendo de nueva cuenta las lágrimas traicioneras. Nunca le había gustado mostrarse débil ante los demás y de entre todas las personas ante las cuales hubiera podido mostrar debilidad la última de ellas debía ser quien ahora abrazaba su cuerpo e intentaba darle consuelo.

-¿Estás bien? -quiso asentir pero la evidencia a su alrededor diría lo contrario- la silla se quebró en un montón de astillas y él aterrizó sobre los vidrios de la botella que habían cortado -de milagro- solo las palmas de sus manos. Ella lo animó a incorporarse, había multitud de miradas sobre ellos. La mitad de presentes debían estar deseando poder ocupar su lugar y es que ella seguía siendo la más hermosa que alguien como él tuviera la fortuna de poder tocar. Aceptó la mano que le tendía e intentó hacer algo decente con su osamenta pero estaba malditamente mareado. Colocó la otra mano sobre el piso a fin de obtener algo de equilibrio e inmediatamente se cortó, ella tomó su mano entre las suyas. Como si de un niño se tratara y retiro el fragmento de vidrio con dedicación.

-Prueba a tomar algo de aire antes de que intentemos de nuevo -el asintió- su cabeza daba vueltas, su mundo daba vueltas. Veía el fuego y la destrucción, escuchaba las detonaciones y los gritos. La súplica muriendo en sus labios. Se abrazó a ella, que lo envolvió protectoramente y dirigía una mirada asesina a aquellos que parecían demasiado entretenidos con la escena. Uno a uno retomaron sus bebidas y ella se concentró un poco más en él. Lucía cansado, lo más probable era que apenas si hubiera dormido o comido. Las líneas de expresión se marcaban cruelmente sobre su rostro ensombreciendo sus rasgos y también advirtió unas cuantas líneas plateadas en su antaña cabellera castaña.

-¿De verdad eres tú? -la voz quebrada y los brazos entorno a su cintura- Odiaba verlo de esta manera, lo odiaba tanto que había decidido darse un poco de espacio y aquello resultó ser lo peor que en su momento pudo haber llegado a hacer.

Perdió a sus colegas, perdió sus memorias y es que tendría que existir un límite para la cantidad de crueldad que una persona fuera capaz de soportar. Rompió el abrazo acercando sus labios a su oído y suavemente susurró-

-Sí, estoy contigo Chris.

**.**

**~~3~~**

**_Sálvame te ruego_**

**_Cuando el día se convierta en noche_**

**_Todo lo daría por ti_**

**_Muéstrame la luz._**

**_._**

Se aferró un poco más a ella, maldiciéndose internamente por su sobrada ineptitud y debilidad. Pero ella tendría que entenderlo. Ella siempre lograba entenderlo. Era la única. Su motivo y salvación. Lo tomó con suavidad del rostro que intentó esconder entre sus cabellos pero había que recordar ahora que ella nunca había sido una mujer débil, tenía la fortaleza para levantarlo si en verdad quisiera hacerlo pero se esforzaba por ser dulce con él. Sus miradas se encontraron de pronto. Advirtió la preocupación y el indecible amor en ese precioso par de ojos grises y se advirtió a sí mismo en su reflejo. La deplorable imagen que ofrecía. No era ni la mitad de hombre que...

-Andando grandote, no quieres romperte aquí dentro, créeme. -el asintió con un poco de humor esta vez- desde que su masa muscular aumentara considerablemente ella había comenzado a llamarlo así. Se recargó contra su pecho procurando no hacerle daño y aspiro su aroma dulce y embriagante. Tomó aire, justo como le había indicado y sin más ambos se incorporaron sin dejar de perderse en la mirada del otro, la preocupación en el rostro de Jill prontamente regresó. Un sujeto se aproximaba a ellos.

-¿No prefieres llevarme a mí, amor? -intentó ponerle una mano encima pero Chris la atrapó al vuelo, ejerció algo de presión y el jodido bastardo soltó un auténtico aullido de dolor-

-Chris, por favor...-suplicó su "compañera"- recordar el mote que los separaba le hizo aumentar la presión sobre la mano que torturaba y ligeramente fue consciente de que estaba rompiéndole como mínimo un par de huesos, lo liberó de su agarre y el cabrón de mierda se fue directo al vacío llamando ahora sí la atención de la totalidad de presentes en el lugar. La mujer tras la barra hizo ademán de llamar una patrulla y todo lo que pudo hacer en contestación -aparte de alejar a Jill con cuidado- fue caminar en dirección de ella y depositar una jugosa cantidad de billetes sobre la barra.

-Esto debería pagar la silla y la botella

-¿Qué me dices de él? -cuestionó la morena que se tomó algo de tiempo para evaluarlo con la mirada, el soldado hizo lo mismo y pronto le pareció recordarla de algunos meses atrás, cuando se puso pesado e intentó…

-Déjalo así…-agregó la mujer que no perdió tiempo en indicar a Jill que lo mejor que podía hacer por él era sacarlo de ahí, la rubia captó de inmediato- Chris parecía mareado de nuevo. No producto del alcohol sino de sus recuerdos.

-Ahmm…-el capitán se llevó la mano libre al rostro, perdió ligeramente el equilibrio y ella tuvo que soportarlo plantando ambos pies en el piso y colocando el brazo izquierdo por detrás de su espalda-

-Solo vayamos a casa…-Chris volvió a mirarla como si apenas la reconociera pero aún y con ello asintió- comenzaron a abrirse paso por entre las mesas y las miradas austeras de la gente, otro hombre le dedicó una mirada lasciva seguida de algunos movimientos con la mano en la entrepierna y ella tuvo que apretar los dientes y asegurarse de que Chris no fuera capaz de mirar aquello o en esta ocasión definitivamente no lo frenaría. Atravesaron el umbral, el aire de la mañana entrante les dio de lleno en la cara y ambos inspiraron sintiéndose solo por un momento ligeramente aliviados.

**…**

-¿Jill?

-Si... -la miró nuevamente como si lo de hace un momento jamás hubiera sucedido y sonrió con algo de tristeza a la única mujer que sabía, sería para él. Ella correspondió el gesto, le ofreció su mano de nueva cuenta. El auto de ambos no estaba aparcado demasiado lejos de ahí pero quizá fuera mejor que caminaran un poco antes de regresar.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Puedo decirte, si me invitas un café -él asintió torpemente y ella comenzó a caminar por la abandonada calle totalmente segura de que la seguiría- Se llevó las manos al rostro intentando calentarlas con el vaho de su aliento- Había sucedido de nuevo. El dolor y la tragedia. Las heridas de su fragmentada alma abrían surcos en su memoria y como un acto de salvación. Su cerebro decidía omitir algunas cosas y revelar otras.

-No querrás irte sin mí, ¿cierto? –sonreía- como en los tiempos previos al bioterrorismo a la traición de Wesker y a su separación.

-Jamás me iría sin ti -la abrazó- pasando un brazo por detrás y dejándolo caer sobre su hombro, ella se confortó con su tacto, hacía demasiado frío y lo cierto era que detestaba saber que lo había abandonado cuando más la necesito.

-¿Estás bien? –asintió tímidamente mientras evocaba lo sucedido hacía 6 meses. Los gritos a voces, la gente corriendo, el caos en las pantallas de todos los servidores de la B.S.A.A. Una misión de rescate fallida, un brote de virus. Un oficial mal herido y decenas más transformados en horribles criaturas sin salvación.

**…**

-¿Gustan algo para acompañar? –ya habían llegado a su destino un café que abría las 24 horas del día, se acomodaron en una mesa al fondo y pidieron un par de cafés sin poner real atención a lo que sea que hubieran pedido. Las escenas del pasado no dejaban de atormentarlos a ambos y es que ninguno de los dos parecía tener el valor para abrir los labios y decir...

**.**

**~~4~~**

**_Un día_**

**_Voy a encontrar a mi corazón y el alma de nuevo_**

**_Un día_**

**_Lo Juro, lo juro por tu nombre._**

**_._**

-Lo lamento –comenzó la rubia, dando una bocanada a su preciosa taza de porcelana multicolor, el café estaba en su mejor punto, casi quemaba su lengua y era exactamente así como le gustaba- Buscó su mano sobre el mantel de la mesa y recordó que se había lastimado en el reciente evento del bar-

-¿Crees que me he vuelto loco? –ella seguía concentrada en sus manos, las heridas eran diminutos rasguños que ni siquiera sangraban pero estaban ahí para recordarle que algo estaba mal-

-No –sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. El fuego y el hielo, los ojos de Chris se asemejaban al dulce café que justo ahora confortaba su cuerpo.

-Porque yo a veces pienso que sí

-¿Sabes por qué fuiste a ese lugar? –Chris pensó la pregunta con cuidado, intentó dar un sorbo pero esa porquería estaba más caliente que el infierno así que la dejó a un lado mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía sobre sus pasos. Uno a la vez.

Estaba en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño pero por más que trataba simplemente no funcionaba. Las cobijas se convirtieron en flamas, el calor de su "amada" en una braza asfixiante y la habitación en un cuartel de batalla que estaba próximo a derrumbarse. Creyó escuchar las alarmas, creyó volver a correr por el largo de ese pasillo mientras la criatura les daba alcance, pensó su vida consumida en ese ínfimo resquicio y maldijo por no haberse despedido de Claire, por no haber besado a su mujer. Por no estrechar las manos con Barry y por no haber ido a sus tumbas a dar su bendito pésame.

Les juro vengar sus muertes. Él lo juro con el corazón herido y -¡Chris!- corrían, ambos corrían hasta que él entró en la nave y Piers cerró la escotilla- ¡No, maldición! ¡NO! –¡Chris!- ¡Aún puedes salvarte, aún puedes venir conmigo! El virus no te quitará tus capacidades mentales, encontraremos una cura, encontraremos una…

-¡Chris! –la voz de la rubia lo llamó de nuevo y entonces supo exactamente dónde estaba y porqué había abandonado su hogar-

-Lo buscaba a él, no debió morir tan joven

-Lo sé

-Lo buscaba entre sueños y entonces -te- me perdí

-Estoy aquí... -volvió a concentrarse en su mirada, los ojos que amaba se habían convertido en un par de gemas transparentes pero de igual manera adoraba el calor de su mirada- Ella siempre lo escuchaba y comprendía. –levantó la mano que hasta hacía poco ella había estado acariciando y la colocó sobre su rostro- No entendía cómo ni por qué. Sus caminos fueron hechos para bifurcar, para separarse y volver a unirse hasta que uno de los dos soltara el último aliento.

-¿Te irás de nuevo?

-Ya nunca me iré…-la rubia correspondió el gesto colocando la mano izquierda a la altura de su pecho y el capitán observó ahora una preciosa cadena de oro blanco coronada con un corazón celeste y toda niebla de su mente se despejó.

**.**

**~~5~~**

**_Recuerdos me mantienen despierto_**

**_y ya estás a mi lado_**

**_Me pregunto si es sólo en mi mente_**

**_Que estoy vivo._**

**_._**

Hacía tres años que la había encontrado, que la había escuchado y que la había estrechado contra su corazón de nuevo. En medio de una batalla, de una ciudad en llamas. Mientras perseguía a su torturador enloquecido y alterado. Wesker jamás volvería a tenerla. Jamás volvería a tocarla. Él jamás volvería a perderla. Fue la promesa que se hizo. Y así fue como la cumplió. Una vez terminado el caos de Kijuju, una vez realizaran los estudios y las pruebas que consideraron pertinentes en los cuerpos de ambos. Los dejaron volver a la realidad. Regresaron al apartamento que en aquel entonces creía que podía llamar hogar. Y al verla entre sus muebles, dando tumbos por aquí y por allá decidió que ya nunca más podría dejarla ir.

-Tienes que buscar a alguien para que limpie este basurero cuando estás fuera grandote

-¿Para qué? Necesito algo que hacer cuando estoy de vuelta

-Se supone que te mandan a casa a descansar, no a que limpies frenéticamente cada resquicio de este asqueroso lugar.

-Ja! Lo dice la que se quedó sin…-las palabras murieron dentro de sus labios y es que al creerla muerta el gobierno vendió su casa y donó la mayoría de sus pertenencias a la caridad. Barry, Rebecca y él se habían quedado con algunas cosas que consideraban especiales. La entonces joven paramédica conservó su boina, algunos vestidos y viejos libros, Barry se quedó con sus armas blancas y él no había querido quedarse con nada salvo por una fotografía en la que aparecía ella junto a su padre- ...la rubia encontró la misma fotografía ahora, la tenía sobre su mesa de centro, al extremo opuesto de una fotografía donde aparecían Claire y él con sus padres.

-La conservaste

-Sé que te habría gustado que lo hiciera...-Jill asintió estrechando el marco contra su pecho y él dejo de hacer lo que hacía, soltó las maletas con las ropas que el gobierno había dispuesto para ellos y comenzó a avanzar hasta su posición rodeándola con los brazos, sabía que se sentía sola y perdida al evocar los momentos junto a su padre, los momentos junto a sus colegas y ahora también...

-Chris, qu...

-Shh…-cerró los dedos en torno a los suyos arrebatado la pieza de sus manos y estrechando aun más el espacio que había entre sus cuerpos, la rubia –distraída como estaba- no alcanzaba a percibir nada de lo que hacía hasta que sintió su aliento sobre el cuello y su calor contra su cuerpo. Un ligero escalofrío se apoderó de su ser, dejó de pensar y se concentró en disfrutar levantando el rostro una vez el capitán decidió depositar un primer beso sobre su cuello, soltó un débil jadeo de satisfacción y entonces nuevas imágenes regresaron a su memoria. Imágenes donde no era él quien besaba su cuerpo sino aquel otro que la privó de libertad, el jadeo se transformó entonces en un auténtico grito de horror. Apartó a Chris de un movimiento que lo llevó a estamparse contra la mesa de centro y el marco de la fotografía salió disparado hasta hacerse pedazos.

-Perdóname yo…no, nunca debí… -ella se había dejado caer contra el piso, lloraba descontroladamente abrazando su cuerpo y él no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que hizo después de todo el daño que evidentemente sufrió.

**.**

**~~6~~**

**_Sálvame te ruego_**

**_Cuando el día se convierta en noche_**

**_Todo lo daría por ti_**

**_Muéstrame la luz._**

**_._**

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Dejarla sola, llamar a Claire o a Rebecca y ¿decirles qué? Que se había comportado como un verdadero imbécil que tras un par de años soñándola despierto, ansiando su cuerpo. Odiándose por todo lo que siempre quiso decir y que jamás dijo. Por fin había tratado de sucumbir a su deseo.

-Chris….-la voz rota de esa mujer era más de lo que podía soportar- volvió sobre sus pasos encontrándola en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado hecha un ovillo, intentando calmarse, buscando su mirada o quizá solo estuviera buscando un poco de consuelo. Se acomodó a su lado y en esta ocasión fue ella quién se aferró a él, buscó su regazo, colocó la cabeza sobre su hombro y comenzó a sollozar al tiempo que relataba algunas imágenes que le aterraban. No recordaba gran cosa del último par de años pero en cuanto cerraba sus ojos creía estar atrapada de nuevo. Creía escuchar la voz de su secuestrador y ver un par de ojos como la sangre. Unos ojos que demandaban de su cuerpo y su mente la total rendición y en consecuencia ella…ella tuvo que…

-Está bien, estás bien. Nunca más volverás a ese lugar, ¿entiendes? porque yo nunca más...te dejaré ir. -Se aferró a él nuevamente llorando y suspirando. Se sentía a salvo a su lado, eso era cierto. Y lo había extrañado tanto que necesitaba sentir su calor para saber que era verdad que era él quien estaba a su lado. Buscó sus labios. Un beso angustioso y con sabor a sal, él la tomó entre sus brazos levantándola del piso y andando con ella hasta la habitación. La depositó sobre su lecho. Esa cama donde tantas noches soñó tenerla y que al ver cumplido su deseo no pudo evitar ser presa de un profundo desasosiego. Esta no era la escena que por noches enteras había imaginado. Esta no era la mujer que por tanto tiempo había estado esperando. Pero no era su culpa si ya no lo era. Buscó su mirada de nuevo y se acomodó a su lado envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Dejándola llorar hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció. Aguardaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para sanar sus heridas y poseer su corazón.

**.**

**~~7~~**

**.**

**.**

-Jill…

-¿Ahora lo recuerdas? –¿Cómo pudo olvidarla? ¿Cómo pudo ella dejarlo? ¿Y cómo pudo volver ahora? A recoger sus pedazos- asintió pausadamente estudiando su rostro parecía cansada y sumamente aliviada a la vez.

-Siempre te hago lo mismo...-ella negó con tranquilidad- él sano sus heridas, curó su alma, le devolvió la vida a ese cuerpo que ya no creía suyo y ahora era su turno de devolver el favor.

-Solo cuando estás de servicio

-¿Por eso te fuiste?

-No quería ver que te rompieras de nuevo

-Y sin embargo estás aquí

-Porque lo prometimos... –él asintió una vez más, sonriendo para ella como en el momento en que le pidió se quedara a su lado- Ninguna boda se llevaría a cabo. Ninguno de los dos tenía familia y para ser honestos consigo mismos. No necesitaban la aprobación de nadie salvo de su corazón. Una nueva escena acució las memorias de ambos. De la noche en que cenaron juntos en un clamoroso lugar con ropas que jamás volverían a usar y abrieron la pista robando las miradas y alientos de cuanta persona quisiera observar. Bailaron en silencio, jurando mil cosas que no se dirían hasta que la pieza concluyo y él la aproximó a su cuerpo para colocar esa preciosa gema entorno a su pecho. Las personas aplaudieron, Chris tomó su mano y se arrodilló a su lado, besó la superficie y ella estaba casi segura de que sus tacones de aguja iban a dejarla caer pero si sucedía no importaba. Por que él la sostendría. Era su pilar y fortaleza. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de ese entonces? Un año, Dos, ella ya no lo recordaba. Su misión, deber y obligación para con sus colegas lo era todo para él así que habían comenzado a dejar el tiempo pasar y cada vez que se iba ella permanecía con el alma en un hilo y el corazón encogido. Esperando lo peor, deseando lo mejor, rogando para que la dejaran volver a combatir a su lado pero debido a su relación los superiores de ambos lo prohibieron. Regresaba a casa herido, fastidiado, lleno de culpa y odio a un grado tal que era más que lógico que ella deseara solo por un momento poder escapar-

-¿Te lastimé demasiado esta vez?

-Eso ya no importa...-Jill rehuyó a su mirada- ella lo lastimó primero. Lo dejo partir a esa maldita misión en Edonia sin una palabra, un beso o un abrazo. Ella tal vez era la responsable de que bajara la guardia y sus camaradas…-Chris apartó su silla de pronto, las primeras luces de la mañana comenzaban a filtrarse por los enormes vidrios de la ventana, algunas personas pasaban de largo, el personal del café comenzaba a terminar la limpieza y colocar manteles nuevos sobre las mesas- él se arrodilló a su lado y volvió a tomar su mano con devoción.

-¿Qué estás...

-Un día, voy a encontrar a mi corazón y el alma de nuevo. Un día, lo Juro, lo juro por tu nombre.

-Chris…

-¿Me aceptarás de nuevo?

-Sabes que sí... –tiró de su mano hasta besar sus labios y él no perdió la oportunidad de devolver el beso con pasión. El personal debió sentirse algo incómodo ahora puesto que comenzaron a toser y ambos sonrieron no sin antes dedicarse un nuevo y mucho más prolongado beso, dejaron la cantidad apropiada de dinero sobre la mesa y salieron una vez más tratando de recordar ahora dónde es que había dejado el auto al llegar. El nombre de Piers acudió a su memoria. Había sido él quién le hablo de ese lugar, le dijo que lo había visto noches enteras bebiendo hasta comenzar estúpidas peleas y que aún había múltiples eventos que simplemente no lograba recordar. ¿Ella era uno de esos eventos? ¿Era a caso tan doloroso comprometerse con una mujer que fue víctima y victimaria a la vez? Porque aunque no lo recordara, sabía perfectamente bien que Wesker la utilizo para asesinar a los suyos.

-Oye, segura que estás ¡Espera! Creo que perdí el comunicador ahí dentro…-ella resopló algo molesta esta vez, ahí estaba de nuevo el flamante capitán de vuelta a la acción, decidió seguirlo por si tenía un nuevo enfrentamiento con sus "amigos" pero el lugar gracias a todos los infiernos estaba casi desierto, la chica de la barra les dedicó una mirada asesina y procedió a rebuscar entre sus objetos hasta entregar el diminuto aparato que parecía un auricular bluetooth.

-Esa condenada cosa no dejaba de parlotear desde que salieron así que lo apagué…-Chris prácticamente lo arrebató de sus manos, lo encendió y lo colocó sobre su oído, de entre todo el barullo que prosiguió lo único que alcanzó a reconocer fue

-Objetivo localizado.

* * *

El tema que inspiró estas letras es:

**One Day **

**Kamelot**


	3. Jake

Si la tercera fue la vencida, solo tengo una advertencia más que hacerles, hay lemmon calientito y con todas sus letras, jajaja. Bueno, no tan extremo pero si lo hay así que si hay alguien propenso a infartos favor de pasar al siguiente nivel. La presente entrega va para mi querida amix: **Heart of Girl**. Espero que lo disfrutes **XOXO**.

* * *

**.**

**_3. On the Coldest Winter Night._**

-Andando súper girl! -Sherry asintió un poco mareada ahora, aún sentía el calor de las llamas como si siguieran ardiendo detrás de sus cuerpos aunada a la adrenalina y el desbocado latir de su corazón aunque esto último ya no sabía si se debía a la velocidad con que salieron pitando de ahí o provenía del contacto con las manos de Jake –tomó de nueva cuenta la mano que le era ofrecida y así ambos se incorporaron dando una mirada general al caos que dejaban atrás.

-Eso sí que fue intenso…

-Ni que lo digas –Sherry seguía mirando las columnas de fuego que se extendían hasta perderse en la inmensidad del firmamento en cuanto a él, estaba un poco más entretenido mirándola de pies a cabeza-

-¿Ahora hacia dónde? -la rubia rebuscó entre sus ropas hasta encontrar el PDA-

-Fin del camino, contactaré a la base…

-¡Espera! –ella detuvo su actividad en seco, la mirada de Jake estaba fija en ella, como hacía unos minutos, como hacía muchas noches en que se tomaron un –respiro- y pasaron el tiempo en aquella abandonada y solitaria cabaña-

-Se que no quieres…

-Te daré mi sangre, pero… -una nueva explosión llamó la atención de ambos, si no se movían rápido de ahí, el piso que los sostenía se vendría abajo-

-¡Me lo dirás después!

**_~~1~~_**

**_._**

**_Estoy sin aliento,_**

**_¿Hace falta decir algo?_**

**_¿Cómo me encontraste aquí?_**

**_Tú, de todos los que han cruzado mi camino._**

**_Inesperadamente, desde donde me siento soñando._**

**_._**

Se detuvieron algunos metros más por delante, desde su posición pudieron observar como el lugar por donde salieran era consumido por las llamas que parecían difuminarse ahora con el tono anaranjado del cielo, era el segundo amanecer que contemplaban en complicidad desde que se conocieron. La rubia volvió a tomar la mano de él. Como si fueran amigos, como si se conocieran desde siempre y no desde hacía algunos meses.

-¿Quieres terminar con lo que decías? –la mirada juguetona de Sherry era algo que hasta ahora podía detenerse a disfrutar-

-No realmente…-se perdió indiscriminadamente en la luz de su mirada, no tenía por costumbre recordar a las mujeres en su vida, pero algo le decía que ella nunca sería como las demás y como si de alguna manera percibiera la oscuridad de sus pensamientos, cerró la distancia entre sus cuerpos, se paró sobre la punta de sus zapatos y suavemente susurró-

-Mantenme cerca, mañana puede ser demasiado tarde. –el pelirrojo cerró el abrazo en torno a ella, estrechando su figura y aspirando por vez primera el perfume que manaba de entre los humores del fuego, la sangre y el sudor- ella correspondió el gesto. Las luces del alba se cernían sobre sus cuerpos y lo cierto era que ella tampoco se sentía preparada para decir adiós.

**_._**

**_~~2~~_**

**_Este es el momento de creer,_**

**_Este es el momento hecho de sueños,_**

**_Me has encontrado aquí hoy_**

**_En la fría noche de invierno._**

**_Este momento es nuestro derecho._**

**_._**

El primero en romper el contacto fue él, no estaba demasiado seguro de cómo proceder, estaban en mitad de la nada con los resquicios de la guerra a sus pies. Aún tenía decenas de preguntas que quería formular, referentes a su padre, al soldado que lo asesinó, a la organización para la que trabajaba y también…

-Deberíamos volver a ese lugar –prosiguió la rubia cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos, aún miraba las columnas de fuego como si en lugar de estarle hablando a él pudiera estar hablando con cualquiera-

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Creí que de los dos la que gozaba de mayor credibilidad era yo…-el pelirrojo asintió mirando lo mismo que veía ella pero sin sentir nada en especial, estaba claro que ella estaba y no en ese lugar, se acercó por detrás tomando su mano de nueva cuenta, estaba helada y no supo por qué tuvo que reprimir el deseo irrefrenable de desprenderse del saco y cubrirla con él pero lo había perdido en el calor de la batalla. Sherry reaccionó después de un rato, sonriendo para él que estaba más que acostumbrado a descubrir los gestos de las personas. No era una sonrisa cálida, aunque tampoco resultaba falsa. Era una sonrisa de embriagadora tristeza y entonces se descubrió deseando saber más sobre ella que sobre él. La rubia se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a andar en la misma dirección que horas atrás habían tomado y él la siguió como había estado haciendo hasta ahora, de cerca y sin rechistar. Cuando volvieran a la cabaña podrían decirse cuanto quisieran.

**.**

**~~3~~**

**.**

Les tomó unas cuantas horas a pie y un helicóptero robado volver exactamente al lugar –donde habían comenzado- Aquella noche que parecía de invierno ambos habían pasado horas enteras en vela, esperando ser atacados en cualquier momento por lo que realmente no hubiera podido decirse que intercambiaran demasiadas palabras entre los dos. Ella no tenía la voluntad suficiente para hablar de su padre y él estaba tan acostumbrado al silencio a pasar sus noches sumido en sus pensamientos que realmente no se animó a comenzar. La cabaña que definitivamente no era la misma por que aquella fue destruida por un singular ejército de J'avos ofrecía el mismo aspecto austero y decadente aunque por lo menos esta estaba escasamente amueblada, Sherry se acomodó en un sillón mientras él removía entre los leños de la hoguera a fin de avivar algo de fuego-

-Está helando…-el pelirrojo no agregó nada, estaba entretenido avivando las llamas y ella se encogió sobre sí misma una vez más- Era el segundo fuego de su vida. Los eventos recientes si bien no se comparaban en nada con lo de Raccoon si eran bastante parecidos y removieron las fibras sensibles que había pasado gran parte de su vida tratando de ocultar-

**_…_**

**_Ahora dime todo,_**

**_De los años que hemos sido apartados_**

**_¿Escuchaste caer en la montaña mi corazón destrozado?_**

**_…_**

-Jake…-el pelirrojo giró el rostro y la encontró de nueva cuenta mirando el cielo, como si no estuviera, como si diera lo mismo, pero algo en su interior le decía que definitivamente no daba lo mismo- quería decírselo a él. Confesar lo que fuera que le arrebatara el aliento-

-Sí, -la rubia le dedicó una leve inclinación como invitándolo a su lado y él la aceptó dejándose caer sobre el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la base del sillón en que ella se había extendido como si de una pequeña se tratara-

-¿Te lastimaron en ese momento? –debía estar hablando de la vez en que los secuestraron-

-Estuve drogado la mayor parte del tiempo así que en realidad no me di cuenta de nada…

-Qué alivio…-ella cerró los ojos por un momento, recreando escenas de laboratorios y personal uniformado picándola con agujas, colocando catéteres y ligas, midiendo su presión, cuidando su peso, obligándola a comer y a veces negándole pizca de alimento-

-¿Lo dices por ti?

-Si…-se sentía a salvo a su lado, sabía que estaba segura a su lado y esa era una sensación tan vieja que creía haberla olvidado ya- la calidez que transmitía el pecho de Claire cuando le permitió llorar sobre su regazo una vez lograron salir de Raccoon y la sensación de los brazos de Leon, cuando se quedó dormida y él la cargo protectoramente hasta la estación. No tenía una familia ahora, aunque lo cierto quizá fuera decir que jamás la tuvo.

**_…_**

**_No me despiertes si estoy soñando._**

**_Silencio, querida mía._**

**_Mañana puede ser demasiado tarde._**

**_…_**

-¿Los extrañas?-preguntó ahora luego de que él mismo comenzara a sentirse adormilado, el fuego del hogar era demasiado cálido y relajar sus músculos después de días enteros de constante adrenalina era casi como un regalo divino-

-¿A tus amigos? –la rubia sonrió con un poco menos de pesar esta vez-

-A tus padres…

-Al viejo, nunca lo conocí y mi madre…-era casi tan dulce como tú- pensó para sus adentros, de cuerpo frágil y sobrada belleza, poseía el mismo color de cabellos de él y una voz que invitaba a muchas cosas, a querer protegerla, a querer bajar el cielo y las estrellas, pero nada de eso lo pudo hacer él. Para cuando encontró una manera de llevar dinero a su mesa, la enfermedad de su madre ya estaba demasiado avanzada y cuando volvió de su primera misión. Ya no la encontró- Su cuerpo fue quemado según le dijeron, por si su enfermedad resultaba contagiosa, junto con la totalidad de sus ropas y escazas pertenencias, no le quedó más que la fotografía que guardaba en sus memorias y a partir de ahí, solo se dedicó a dejar la ruleta girar. Le gustaba el peligro y la adrenalina. Así como esa otra parte de la moneda, la que decía que para ser mercenario no debías tener corazón. Ni sentimientos o emociones. Tras permitir la muerte de su madre, a él ya no le quedaba nada de eso.

-La mía me hacía tomar vitaminas todos los días….

-¿Qué? –estaba tan concentrado en su duelo interno que casi había llegado a olvidar, dónde y con quién estaba-

-Y yo las tomaba porque mi madre decía que me harían bien, pero no fue cierto…-la voz de la rubia se quebró en este punto- ella introdujo el virus en mi

-Sherry

-Se suponía que tenía que cuidarme, se suponía que eso era lo que los padres hacían por los hijos…

-A veces la vida no funciona así

-¡Lo sé y lo entiendo! Pero después de todo esto…

**.**

**~~4~~**

**_Después del presente estoy seguro,_**

**_Este es el momento de decir no más,_**

**_Me has encontrado aquí hoy_**

**_En la fría noche de invierno_**

**_Este momento es nuestro derecho._**

**_…__._**

-Esto sirvió para algo más que levantar el infierno –el mercenario ya se había colocado a su lado y buscaba frenar el flujo de sus lágrimas transparentes, colocó una mano sobre su rostro y ella estremeció ligeramente al percibir su contacto, sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo- La confusión y el dolor, ella se esforzaba cada día de su vida por ser fuerte por romper el estigma de ser una Birkin y ahora sería el turno de él.

-Sirvió para conocernos...-y eso era cierto- de no haber requerido al portador de los anticuerpos ella jamás habría sido enviada al campo abierto. Seguiría enterrada en el archivo, oculta en los laboratorios de la B.S.A.A pues aunque su fuerte no fueran del todo las armas si lo era su inteligencia, heredó la chispa científica de sus padres y habría descubierto al portador a primera vista sin necesidad de una muestra previa. Aunque otra parte de su analíticamente estaba casi segura de que Simmons la había enviado porque nadie más repararía en su ausencia. Aún era ingenua y estaba tan desesperada por romper sus cadenas que…

-Si dejas de llorar, te lo diré ahora –ella se avergonzó visiblemente- ¿A caso tenía otra vez 12 años? Era una mujer –que buscaba el calor de extraños- porque jamás lo tuvo en el calor de su hogar.

-Perdóname…-limpió sus lágrimas y se acomodó sobre el sillón permitiéndole a Jake tomar asiento a su lado- de pronto y sin previo aviso el nervioso parecía él.

-Nunca tuve que despedirme de alguien, nunca conté con nadie así que no sé…cómo…

-Siempre puedes hacer lo que me enseñó Leon

-¿Otra vez el héroe?

-Es de las personas que más respeto, así que vas a tener que aprender a tolerarlo

-¿Y eso porqué? –la rubia ya había vuelto a sonreír como a él le gustaba- con sinceridad y ternura.

-El nunca se despide de la mujer que considera más importante en su vida

-¿Su mamá? –la rubia rió por lo bajo y se aproximó un poco más a su cuerpo-

-Sabes a qué me refiero…-y esto lo dijo tan cerca de él que casi pudo sentir su aliento e imaginar la frescura de su sabor-

-Significa que no tengo de qué preocuparme…-unieron sus frentes, se miraron a los ojos ahora ambos con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios-

-¿Por qué estarías preocupado? –Cuestionó la rubia colocando ahora una mano sobre su entrepierna-

-Creí que solo te interesaba una muestra de mi ADN

-Y yo creí que te sentías atraído por las mujeres mayores…

-Tú eres mayor…-la rubia intentó protestar pero fue ese el momento exacto en que él decidió probar de una maldita vez el néctar de sus labios-

**_._**

**_~~5~~_**

**_Este es el momento de creer,_**

**_Este es el momento hecho de sueños,_**

**_Me has encontrado aquí hoy_**

**_En la fría noche de invierno._**

_**Este momento es nuestro derecho**._

**_…_**

La rubia correspondió el beso bebiendo de él a medida que acomodaba las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, el mercenario no perdió paso y comenzó a explorar la espalda de la mujer, por debajo de los hombros, bajando por su cintura y así hasta posarse en sus exquisitos y bien torneados glúteos. No podría negar ahora que una chispa de deseo había avivado en su interior al haber vislumbrado su desnudes en aquel vestidor. Sabía que no era del todo correcto pero quien era él para negar a sus ojos tan bello espectáculo. Una vez los besos comenzaran a aumentar de ritmo la rubia sintió que cada una de sus prendas le estaba arrebatando el aliento así que se separó de sus labios no sin recibir una dolorosa mordida a cambio, lo silenció con la mirada, un gesto provocador al que el mercenario no pudo más que asentir, afianzo el agarre sobre sus caderas para que no fuera caer debido a la posición en que se hallaban y así comenzó a desprenderse de sus prendas una a una ante la excitada mirada de él que no perdía detalle, ni con los ojos ni con la inflamación de su sexo que ya latía furiosamente en el interior de su pantalón, la rubia se percató de aquello, relamió sus labios y procedió a desprenderse de la última prenda pero ahora fue el turno de él para dedicarle una mirada severa. Sus ojos como el hielo, como una afilada daga y vaya que ardía en deseo por ser atravesada con el arma de él. Se quedó donde estaba, mirándolo a los ojos sabía perfectamente bien cómo manejar a los hombres. Con una sonrisa y un beso, la mayoría de estúpidos ya creían que les pertenecía. Pero en la oscuridad de su alcoba, entre las sábanas de su cama solía ser otra la historia. Se inclinó hacia él, ofreciéndole una deliciosa vista de sus pechos, se sabía hermosa y bien dotada así que era el momento de que también lo supiera él, cerró una vez más el espacio entre sus cuerpos, el mercenario ya comenzaba a respirar aceleradamente, contrario de ella o eso era lo que quería hacerle pensar a él.

Lo tomó de la barbilla con ambas manos y le robó un nuevo beso uniendo su pecho al suyo, sintiendo el contacto con la ajustada camiseta de él a través de los finos hilos de su encaje y comenzando a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sin desprenderse de esa oscura y molesta prenda. El contacto de sus bocas, de sus alientos, de la piel contra piel, el calor aumentaba así como la presión en la entrepierna del mercenario que comenzó a mover la pelvis con algo de desesperación contra la cálida humedad de la que por ahora sería su mujer. El beso aumentó de ritmo así como la ansiedad en parte baja de sus cuerpos, Sherry ya no podía aguardar un solo segundo más, iba a sentir su cuerpo así tuviera que comenzar ella misma el juego. Lo recorrió por la espalda con manos ansiosas, alcanzando el borde de su camisa y comenzando a explorar la suculenta piel que se descubría bajo ella con su tacto. Se sentía bien, tan jodidamente bien que aumentó un poco más su exploración. Encontró alguna cicatriz, repasó la superficie delicadamente y él se estremeció ligeramente como si quisiera frenarla y a la vez no deseara que parara, la rubia sonrió una vez más, gesto que no iba a ser aceptado por su actual profanador. Jake la derribó con su cuerpo en un movimiento tan rápido que la rubia solo alcanzo a exhalar un poco de vaho. La temperatura en el exterior seguía disminuyendo aunque ninguno de los dos fuera consciente de ello. El mercenario la recorrió una vez más con la mirada, tendida sobre la alfombra color caoba, sus cabellos así como su pálida piel parecían brillar entre las sombras que profería el fuego que ardía ante sus cuerpos.

Se miraron a los ojos, ella estremecía cadenciosamente, esperando que hiciera lo suyo y seguro como el infierno que lo haría, pero aún no. Se colocó sobre ella, con ambas piernas a sus costados y comenzó a estrujar ese generoso par de pechos con las palmas de sus manos, ella dejó escapar un delicioso jadeo en contestación y coloco ambas manos sobre el cintillo de su pantalón, desatando las correas, esperando poder saborear su dulce regalo. Jake no la dejó hacer, comenzó a besarla y a torturarla no solo con su boca sino con su peso, la tenía atrapada bajo él, subía y bajaba pellizcando su cuerpo en los puntos indicados y también rozando sus sexos que palpitaban dolorosamente aún atrapados en la cárcel de sus prendas, Sherry intentó de nuevo, con la respiración agitada, los labios hinchados y los pezones igual producto de sus ávidos labios, el mercenario quería tenerla justo así desde la primera vez que la vio. Termino de arrebatarle el sostén que solo había descolocado por la parte del frente para poder succionar y mordisquear su plenitud con total vehemencia y sin pudor, una vez la libero de aquellas cadenas fue consciente de que su cuerpo no podía esperar un solo segundo más y lo mismo debía sucederle a ella puesto que ya había dejado de jugar y le arrebataba el pantalón junto con su prenda interior de un solo movimiento. Fue consciente de la forma en que lo observaba mientras terminaba de deshacerse de la prenda y la dejaba a un lado de su cuerpo, él también era un chico demasiado dotado y por demás experto en el arte de hacer el amor. Acercó su mano a su cabello, apoderándose de sus movimientos aunque no tuvo que insistir demasiado pues estaba más que claro que ella ya estaba deseando poder devorar su manjar de un solo bocado.

Jake dejó escapar un sonoro jadeo, la dulce princesa tenía las manías de una cualquiera y aunque eso podría suponer alguna clase de dilema moral, en este momento nada importaba más que esto. La succión de su lengua, el movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo, de la base a la punta y la tortura que por la parte baja le ofrecía con sus pequeñas y pretensiosas manos. -Ahmmm..- Sherry por su parte no estaba tan dispuesta a cooperar, disminuyó abruptamente el ritmo de sus lamidas y él tuyo que sostenerla otra vez. ¡No pares! Maldición. ¡No pares! La rubia soltó una risita tan pronto percibió el gusto de las primeras gotas salinas en su interior. Este juego era suyo…siempre había sido suyo. Jake la presionó de nuevo y entonces ella decidió regalarle un ligero mordisco que lo llevó a soltar una maldición y soltar sus cabellos, se separó de su miembro con los labios aún húmedos de su sexo y lo desafió con la mirada, tomó sus manos enguantadas entre las propias y lo obligó a despojarla de sus últimas prendas, él lo hizo sin ser consciente de que era ella quien lo manejaba. Cuando la tuvo ante él en su total desnudes, poco importaban el cielo o el infierno. Ella era una Diosa y él un pecador. Se devoraron a besos de manera inmediata y en esta ocasión fue ella quien se colocó sobre él abriendo sus piernas para un chico que estaba por demás dispuesto a llevarla al más delicioso de los tormentos pero antes de entrar en él se aproximó a su rostro y susurró:

-Sé dulce conmigo, es mi primera vez… -La mirada de Jake se transformó por completo pero era demasiado tarde para frenar, la rubia se colocó sobre él, justo sobre su miembro erecto, lo atrapó con sus piernas y lo estrujó con la prisión su sexo, la humedad, la estreches, el infinito placer al contemplar la mirada de la que creyó Diosa pero que sin lugar a dudas debía ser Demonio, sintió su pared interna obstruyendo la entrada y aunque una parte de sí mismo aún no podía creer que este pérfida Diabla fuera una Virgen encarnada, presionó un poco más obligándose a llegar hasta el fondo y cuando por fin lo logró ambos soltaron un sonoro aullido entre el placer y el dolor. La sintió temblar contra sus formas y aunque en verdad estaba disfrutando con esto otra parte de si aún era consciente de que podría lastimarla en su "primera vez" intentó frenar el ritmo de sus embestidas pero entonces fue ella y no él quien tomó el control de sus cuerpos, sintió de nueva cuenta el bombeo y la presión, se olvidó de las consecuencias y comenzó a concentrarse en el placer. Se apoderó de sus pechos y ella lo animó colocando una mano sobre la suya que estrujaba el seno derecho y la otra la colocó sobre el hombro de él, cabalgando deliciosamente hasta que el pelirrojo a sus pies comenzó a cuestionarse si esto no era un maldito sueño pero si lo era. No quería despertar jamás.

Cambió la posición de sus cuerpos tomándola por cadera y obligándola a hundirse aún más profundo en su piel en el momento exacto que estaba por culminar. Se regó en su interior y ella tembló un poco más, disfrutando el momento, cerrando los ojos y los puños alrededor de sus cabellos. Lo sintió perder fuerza e intentó aprisionarlo un poco más dentro de su sexo pero eso no funcionó. Nunca funcionaba, salió de ella finalmente, tumbándose a rendido a su lado. Tal vez no era tan buena idea hacer el amor poco después de enfrentar el infierno.

-¿Te lastime? –preguntó finalmente, colocándose de lado para poder vislumbrarla como era en realidad, las sombras y la luz conferían a su cuerpo un aire de misticismo que era poco más que embriagador, la rubia se tomó un poco más de tiempo para responder. Seguía con los ojos cerrados tumbada sobre la espalda, con la respiración acelerada y sus preciosos pechos estremeciendo al compás de su aliento, Jake estaba deseoso por probarla de nuevo –aún si se moría en el intento- la devoró con la mirada y pronto fue testigo de cómo la rubia se doblaba sobre sí misma, presionaba un poco su sexo que aún seguía húmedo y latente debido a él y poco después las marcas que infringiera sobre cada recoveco de su ser, en el cuello, los labios, sus pechos…desaparecieron.

-¿Pero qué dem… -la rubia se cubrió de pronto con las manos desnudas intentando ocultar algo que él jamás podría olvidar, sus miradas se encontraron ahora entre la vergüenza y el horror.

El fuego, la pasión, el misticismo, todo eso había desaparecido ya. Intentó decir algo pero no entendía una jodida mierda de lo que había sucedido. Ella también intentaba buscar algo en su memoria. Las excusas que solía dar a sus amantes no funcionarían con él. Más que nada porque la mayoría de sus amantes –de una sola noche- huían despavoridos al comenzar una segunda ronda y volver a palpar un himen intacto. Abrió los labios de todas formas por si las palabras aparecían solas pero antes que el sonido de su voz escapara a sus labios ambos escucharon la interferencia en el radio a control de la B.S.A.A. Cosas ininteligibles puesto que seguían buscando palabras en la perdida mirada del otro. Un agente prófugo, un lugar en llamas y también...

-Objetivo localizado

-¡De qué cojones...

-Requerimos el estado de todos los agentes que estén en el campo -Sherry reacciono un poco tarde después de esto, el mensaje comenzaba a repetirse seguido de una sonora maldición del Capitán Redfield y otra voz que no alcanzó a reconocer- Jake también lo capto después de un rato, si no respondían con celeridad los darían por muertos y más de una persona comenzaría a caer en desesperación por la pérdida de sus queridos y bien amados "anticuerpos" tomo la radio como si con ello pudiera convencerse de que lo que acababa de suceder era real y no solo producto de su trastornada imaginación.

-Aquí Jake Muller y Sherry Birkin

-¿Cuál es su situación?

-Tenemos un vehículo en breve volveremos a la base...

-¿Por qué no ha respondido Birkin?

-Porque tiene mejores cosas que hacer justo ahora que jugar al soldadito...

-¡Cómo...

-La tengo de rehén, si la quieren intacta más les vale agregar una flamante motocicleta cromada a mi cheque de pago

-¡Eso es... -Jake cortó la llamada ante la mirada incrédula de la rubia-

-Si sabes que no puedes extorsionar a una organización internacional, ¿no es cierto?

-Yo tengo a la chica y tengo la sangre

-Harás que te disparen tan pronto intentes salir del lugar

-Y eso te molestaría mucho, ¿no es cierto? -la rubia intentó seguir con el juego pero pronto se sintió vulnerable ante él, se envolvió con las piernas y los brazos y él capto un poco de que iba el asunto- Se aproximó a su cuerpo, percibiendo su aroma que ahora una mezcla de los humores de ambos.

-No te voy a juzgar si eso es lo que piensas...

-Pero ya no querrás...-el mercenario le regaló un nuevo beso- Lo que sucedía con sus cuerpos, no era cosa de ambos. Hasta antes de conocerla a ella solo creía que era un tío con tan mala suerte que jamás podría inducirse un coma por drogas o alcohol. Su cuerpo resistía lo que sea y vaya que hubo más de un momento en que deseo encontrar la muerte entre decenas de agujas.

-Déjame decidir a mí qué es lo que quiero -rompió el contacto con sus labios y se apartó de su lado, comenzó a vestirse despreocupadamente mientras ella lo observaba desde su posición. Las luces y sombras del fuego, todo le recordaba a Raccoon...hasta ahora.

* * *

_El tema selecto para la presente entrega es: _

**_On the Coldest Winter Night_**

_**Kamelot**._


	4. Abandoned

_LOGRO DESBLOQUEADO. Capítulo Final. NUEVO OBJETO ENCONTRADO: Una caja de pañuelos. Úsala con sabiduría._

* * *

**.**

**_4. Abandoned._**

**~~1~~**

**_Una vez mi vida fue sencilla y clara,_**

**_Lo recuerdo._**

**_Una vez mi ignorancia fue mi felicidad._**

**_La noche viene cayendo,_**

**_Como el beso de una serpiente_**

**_A mi mente perturbada._**

Los agentes la tomaron presa una perdieron recuperaron la conciencia y volvió a la base como desde hacía semanas había estado esperando, con las manos esposadas y etiquetada como traidora a la patria, no le importaban las miradas indiscretas, ni los secretos a voces o inclusive ser repudiada por las personas que en su momento dijeron poder depositar su confianza en ella.

Una parte de sí murió. Y la herida era tan grande que aún se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que podía hablar, moverse y respirar? Si sus piernas iban a dejar de sostenerla en cualquier instante, su corazón a desacelerarse y su voluntad…

-¡Llévenla a interrogatorio!

-Sí señor, la empujaron por la espalda y ella siguió andando hasta que prestó atención a los movimientos de las pantallas en la sala de control. Eran las catacumbas, la ciudad perdida, el maldito lugar dónde su hermana...

-¡Agente Harper! –ella ni siquiera se molestó en disimular- tenían agentes peinando la zona, gente uniformada, gente especializada, gente hurgando entre las cenizas de…

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto!? –gritó dolorosamente sacándolos a todos de su labor-

-¡Sáquenla de aquí!

-¡No me iré a ningún lado hasta que me digan qué demonios…

-Objetivo localizado –aquella voz provino de otro panel de pantallas y las personas con quienes charlaba se dividieron y se dispusieron a trajinar por aquí y por allá a la velocidad del rayo. ¿Qué mierda era eso? ¿Una base submarina? No tenía por qué concentrarse en eso, no cuando las personas en la ciudad perdida removían un poco más de rocas y escombros hasta desvelar lo que parecía ser...Un cuerpo. –su corazón se detuvo por espacio de un solo segundo –No puede ser cierto- pero sus ojos no podían engañar a su mente- debajo de todo eso una mano delicada y frágil se reconocía y entonces lo que había estado tratando de retener por más de una jornada entera explotó- El corazón se salió de su pecho, sus ojos se anegaron en llanto y su cuerpo se dobló en un rictus indescriptible del más profundo dolor.

Los agentes que la llevaban presa intentaron sostenerla al vuelo pero había resultado imposible detener la caída de su cuerpo. El resto de personal disponible comenzó a indagar entre los archivos que recientemente habían recibido encontrando de entre todo aquello la identidad de ese cuerpo.

**.**

**~~2~~**

**_¿Por qué?_**

**_Dios mío,¿ Por qué?_**

**_Me has abandonado en mi sobriedad._**

**_._**

Caía…-Su cuerpo caía a una velocidad vertiginosa, ajena a todo dolor, todo sonido e inclusive toda materia, estrujó su cerebro preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho para merecer algo como esto pero todo cuanto podía recordar era a una mujer que lloraba a su lado. –No llores- quiso expresar con sus labios -No se está tan mal aquí abajo- pero la mujer solo lloraba y gritaba hasta que sus manos…

-No mas lagrimas –escuchó de pronto y tuvo la sensación de que había pasado noches enteras esperando volver a escuchar esa voz- ¡Háblame de nuevo!, ¡Sostenme de nuevo! ¡Tengo miedo! Quiero verte ¿Por qué no puedo verte?

-No hasta vengar tu muerte…-su corazón se detuvo en ese fragmento de segundo y cuando al fin estuvo segura de que podría decir algo por ella sus manos al fin se soltaron- ¿Entonces se debía a eso? Estaba muerta, malditamente muerta y por eso ya no podía sentir su cuerpo. ¿Sucedería Por la eternidad? ¿Por unos minutos? O hasta cumplir su penitencia solo que por más que intentaba no lograba recordar cuál fue su falta.

**_._**

**_Detrás de la vieja fachada_**

**_Aún soy tu desconcertado hijo._**

**_Así que tómame y crucemos el ancho río._**

**_._**

-¡Déjenla! gritaba destrozada por dentro, rasguñando su rostro en un intento desesperado por deshacerse de las malditas lágrimas que no dejaban de manar- ¡No la toquen! ¡No la lastimen! –los agentes que observaban la escena ya no sabían si aproximarse o dejarla continuar, la única que tuvo el coraje de hacer algo al respecto fue la especialista en comunicaciones, se acercó con paso seguro y se arrodilló a su lado, tomó su comunicador inalámbrico e indicó.

-No lastimen el cuerpo…-las figuras en la pantalla asintieron a la vez y procedieron a limpiar la zona con mayor cuidado y dedicación. Su cuerpo se vislumbraba de a poco y Helena temblaba de horror, una roca menos una extensión más de su cuerpo. La piel desnuda de su hermana. Su querida hermana. La que la había abrazado, la que la había escuchado, la que la había llorado cuando se aferró a su deseo egoísta de ser una agente de gobierno. Porque si ella era toda armas. Su hermana era toda dulzura. Más lágrimas escaparon a sus ojos y volvió a lastimar su rostro hasta que Hunnigan la obligó a parar. Los agentes a su alrededor prontamente se comenzaron a dispersar, lo que sucedía del otro lado del mundo era más importante que la simple recuperación de un B.O.W muerto.

La liberaron de sus esposas que a causa de la fricción ya habían comenzado a cortar su piel.

-Agente Harper…-intento disculparse alguno de ellos pero la morena siquiera escuchaba, no veía nada que no fuera la imagen sucia y maltrecha –corrompida- de aquella que le fue más importante que nada.

-¡Perdóname! –gritó para ambas sin fuerza ni voz. Como si su pensamiento pudiera alcanzarla, como si su infinita bondad pudiera aún perdonarla.

**.**

**~~3~~**

**_Obligadas promesas fueron hechas en mi alma_**

**_Grandes ilusiones llevadas por mal camino._**

**_El viento helado barrió mi corazón lejos,_**

**_Llévame de vuelta a ti._**

**_._**

Flotaba…-carente de esperanza y corporeidad era una con este estado de antimateria donde la cárcel de sus recuerdos resultaba en el peor de los tormentos-

-¡Vas a estar bien! ¿Me oyes? ¡Voy a sacarte de aquí! ¡Voy a hacerlo! –recordaba ahora haber tenido el rostro anegado en llanto, el cuerpo agarrotado por el terror y las manos de aquellos que la sujetaron sin mayor reparo y la llevaron a rastras hasta otra habitación- La mujer seguía gritando y suplicando. Sentía pena por su dolor y concentrarse en eso hizo que el agujero negro –donde solía estar su corazón- doliera endemoniadamente. ¿Los muertos pueden sangrar? Ahora sabía que sí. Quiso evocar de nuevo el color de sus cabellos, el perfume de piel y como si de un mandato divino se tratara su cuerpo fue transportado de nuevo. Era como si se hubiera convertido en el viento. Estaba ante la mujer que seguía llorando y sufriendo-

No llores más te lo ruego. Ya todo acabó. El dolor, la angustia y el miedo.

Ahora solo soy yo…intentando llegar a tu lado.

**.**

**~~4~~**

**_¿Por qué?_**

**_Dios mío, ¿Por qué?_**

**_._**

Los agentes de la pantalla habían terminado de limpiar la zona, su cuerpo yacía boca abajo en un complicado ángulo su larga cabellera desparramada por todo lo largo ocultaba buena parte de la espalda y sus glúteos. Iban a proceder con una muestra de tejido pero Hunnigan les hizo una segunda indicación para que dejaran su cuerpo un poco más de tiempo. Helena lloraba incontrolable encogida sobre sí misma. No podía estar sucediendo de nuevo. ¡No podía estarla perdiendo de nuevo! ¡Debió ser ella! -¿Por qué no pudo ser ella?

-Harper, no fue…-intento conciliar la morena pero la castaña la interrumpió-

-Si lo fue y si no te molesta…-Ingrid asintió, indicando al resto de presentes tomaran acción similar. Una vez a solas y con mayor dominio de sus acciones comenzó a andar como si flotara en un sueño, contempló su cuerpo joven y esbelto. Todas las cosas que no dijo y peor aún las que sí dijo. Todo el dolor y la sanación. Todo el amor que por su estúpido trabajo jamás expresó. Se arrodillo de nueva cuenta ante la imagen postrada que ofrecía su cuerpo. No sabía si era producto del virus pero parecía tan pacífica y serena, como si solamente estuviera durmiendo que juró ante todo lo sagrado que vendería su alma al infierno si con ello sus ojos lograban abrirse de nuevo, pero como era de esperar eso no funcionó. Sus atributos aún eran humanos, no había muestra alguna de deformación a no ser por las marcas que delineaban su espalda. Cerró los puños odiándose de nuevo. Odiando a Simmons y deseando que por toda la eternidad ardiera infinitamente en las flamas del infierno.

-Debb, por favor…-estrujó sus manos sobre su pecho- ¿Cómo pedir perdón, Cómo merecerlo si había sido ella quien había fallado? Cerró los ojos sintiendo de pronto como las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo. Iba a caer dormida y si lo hacía…ya no estaba segura de querer despertar.

**_._**

**_~~5~~_**

**_Me has abandonado en mi sobriedad,_**

**_Detrás de la vieja fachada_**

**_Soy tu desconcertado hijo,_**

**_Así que tómame y crucemos el ancho río._**

**_._**

La vio caer como en cámara lenta, estaba agotada y derrotada, recorrió sus formas con la mirada y quiso arroparla con sus brazos. No supo si funcionó pero sus ropas y sus cabellos se estremecían ahora como si fuera el viento quien jugara con ellos. Dejó escapar un leve jadeo de dolor. Aún se culpaba por lo que hicieron con ella pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer por su cuerpo.

-Perdóname…-sollozó de nuevo- ¿por qué se culpaba? ¿por qué sufría? ¿Por qué no dejarla? Cuando era lo único que quería…

-Debb…-¿era ese su nombre? –intentó recordar, en verdad quería recordar pero todo en su mente parecía confuso y oscuro- se concentró en su cuerpo, recorrió sus formas con detenimiento hasta encontrar una preciosa gema sobre su pecho. Era bonita, tan bonita que sus recuerdos se volvieron a disparar…

**_._**

**_Recuerdo esa canción_**

**_Como en un sueño_**

**_Donde Septiembre fue muy largo_**

**_Y el invierno irreal_**

**.**

-¡Niñas no corran!

-¡A qué no me alcanzas!

-¡A que sí! –corrían, con el viento en el rostro, el sol sobre sus cuerpos y los vestidos ondeando detrás de sus cuerpos. Siguieron corriendo hasta que se perdió la voz de su madre y encontraron una casa que parecía estarse cayendo sola.

-¡Te dije que no podías!

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres mala!

-No soy mala, tú eres lenta y llorona

-¡No lo soy!

-Claro que si, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre? –el tono de su hermana implicaba que iba a retarla de nuevo, la fascinación de Helena era someterla a todo tipo de riesgos y eso se debía a que prácticamente era una Diosa en las actividades físicas contrario de ella cuyo fuerte residía más en las artes y la música-

-¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?

-¡Niñas! Papá se va a terminar la comida si no se apuran –ambas miraron en dirección contraria a donde habían llegado pero su hermana mayor no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón, mucho menos ahora que había comida de por medio-

-¡Te reto a entrar ahí y traerme algo de adentro como prueba de tu valor!

-¡Eso es robar!

-Solo si te atrapan…

-¡Niñas! Si tengo que ir por ustedes su padre se va a enterar…

-Te daré algo de ventaja, pero si regresas con las manos vacías…me quedaré con tu postre el día de hoy y el resto del campamento

-Eso no…-su hermana ya no la estaba escuchando, había comenzado a correr y ella se quedó plantada en su lugar. No le gustaba la idea de entrar en una casa que no conocía, menos si estaba oscura, tenebrosa y tenía pinta de estarse cayendo sola, pero tampoco quería defraudar a su hermana. Helena era tan valiente. Siempre la protegía en la escuela, se peleaba con los niños que se burlaban de sus buenas notas y peor aún con los que decían que seguramente debía copiar en los exámenes. Nadie quería jugar con ella en el recreo porque le tenían miedo a su hermana y ella se sentía orgullosa de eso. Algún día le devolvería el favor y como muestra de su valor, tenía que entrar ahí y sacar lo primero que entrara en contacto con su campo visual.

**…**

Esta sensación que sentía ahora, este calor que anegaba su pecho, el aroma a rosas y tierra mojada. ¿Era parte de un sueño o la realidad? Porque si estaba soñando, se sentía de las mil maravillas en donde estaba. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en el medio de un bosque, era el lugar donde sus padres solían llevarlas a acampar los finales de cada mes. Recordaba ese día. Comieron helado y galletas, asaron bombones, su padre tocó la guitarra y su madre cantó una odiosa canción. Era septiembre, el mes de su cumpleaños pero con 9 años de edad ya había decidido que estaba demasiado grande para ridículas fiestas donde la mayoría de las veces terminaba golpeando a los niños que se robaban sus dulces de la piñata. Prefería estar en el bosque solo los cuatro mirando las estrellas y la luna.

Ese año fue diferente, sus padres las dejaron tener una tienda para ellas solas y estaban tan emocionadas que pasaron horas hablando hasta que Deborah finalmente se quedó callada.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No…

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Tampoco…

-¿Entonces, qué te pasa Debb? –su pequeña hermana se removió entre las mantas y después de un rato salió de ellas y se metió en las suyas- Siempre hacía lo mismo. Estaba tan mimada que no podía dormir sola. La abrazo, pero la pequeña diabla no se estaba quieta.

-Lo hice…

-¿Entraste en la casa?

-Si –ahora entendía por qué tenía miedo- Tal vez si se pasó un poquito, como le dijo su padre cuando le contó su travesura y volvieron en avalancha por ella pero ya venía en camino. Pudo haber alguien en esa casa, una persona mala o un animal salvaje- Ella ya estaba grande como para andar jugando bobadas-

-No tenías que hacerlo…

-Pero lo hice ¿quieres ver? –la curiosidad siempre mataba al gato y aunque su hermana fuera a salir con alguna florecilla del bosque ella no le reclamaría ni una sola palabra-

-Cierra los ojos…

-Debb, de verdad no…-su hermana apretó los puños en señal de que se estaba cabreando así que cerró los ojos, puso las manos como le ordenó a continuación y acto seguido, sintió el ligero peso y el frío tacto de una piedra entre sus manos-

-WOW

-Shh!

-¿Están bien ahí adentro? –gritó su madre-

-SII –gritó Helena y se hizo un ovillo junto a su hermana con todas las mantas y una lámpara-

-Esto es caro…

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, creo que irás a la cárcel…-su hermana iba a gritar pero Helena le colocó ambas manos en la boca-

-Es broma, la esconderé para que mis padres no sospechen y cuando menos te des cuenta, la usaré-

-¿Prometes que lo harás?

-Claro que sí, es una prueba de tu valor así que cuando la use, jamás me la quitaré.

**…**

-Debb…-despertó finalmente con los músculos adoloridos y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar aún creía percibir un débil aroma a rosas y tierra mojada. -el aroma de los muertos- Se llevó la mano izquierda a la preciosa gema que desde hacía años adornaba su pecho. Nunca se la quitaba. Era el primer acto de valentía de la pequeña Debb y también era la última travesura de ella. Cerró los ojos buscando darse algo de valor pero ¿cómo hacerlo? si ya no le quedaba absolutamente nada, una suave brisa la confortó entonces lo que no podía tener sentido si tomabas en consideración que se encontraba en el centro de una habitación herméticamente cerrada. Giró sobre sí misma dejando que el viento jugara con sus cabellos a medida que abría los ojos y terminó de frente a la pantalla que ahora estaba vacía. Su corazón se encogió de nuevo y se obligó a sí misma a congelar esas estúpidas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus pasos se aproximaron de pronto y una voz anunció su presencia.

-Trate de detenerlos lo más que pude pero...

-No importa, ¿me dejarán enterrar su cuerpo?

-Cuando hayan recuperado las muestras del virus, el gobierno pagará todos los servicios, también te devolverán tu placa y las armas.

-¿Por qué? Si yo debería refundirme en un agujero negro hasta...

-Porque es lo correcto -Ingrid estrechó sus manos para que dejara de lastimarse, Helena se confortó mínimamente con el calor de su tacto- ¿Hacía frío? ¿Era de día o una vez más las abrazaba la noche?

-¿Qué sucedió con el otro?

-¿Perdón?

-No soy estúpida Ingrid, se que en esa otra pantalla estaban recuperando otro cuerpo, ¿Sobrevivió?

-Eso aún no lo sé...

.

.

* * *

El tema de la canción: **Abandoned **de** Kamelot**

Y antes de despedirme quisiera decir que la presente entrega está dedicada a mi querida Nee, donde quiera que esté...

Espero haya sido de su agrado y si no ya saben que se arreglan con Mosser y su palo con clavos.  
Un placer torturarlos mis queridos y adorados, nos leemos en la siguiente.


End file.
